Lunches are Meant to be Enjoyed
by LyndsiMcKay
Summary: Another AU fic to my fifteen minute prompt series. Law and Sanji are married when their kids point out that twinkies are being put into their lunches, Sanji's in shock, but Law being Law points out that lunches are meant to be all enjoyable and stuff. A story based on the ImagineYourOTP prompt Person A makes a healthy lunch while person B puts junk food in! Fem!Law/Sanji rated T.


Lunches Are Meant to Be Enjoyed

**A/N: This is also an AU as I am absolutely TERRIFIED of writing Law in canon...He's so badass and I am so incredibly not the badass writer type! Don't get me wrong I've tried, but it just ended badly. Remember when I said that I was willing to throw Law with anyone because he looks good with just about everyone that he gets put in contact with. Meet Crackfic two, Fem!Law/Sanji! Basically the 15 minute prompt for this one was person A was making the kids' school lunches and person B would sneak in junk food as well... I'm thinking of making this a sort of like series, the fifteen minute prompts, just shove them all together in a nice package!**

Everyday it was the same thing, Law would wake up her long ass hair in all kinds of directions, and Sanji was already up making breakfast and while that's cooking he's making these elaborate sandwiches for the girls when they got up for their lunches for school.

The way that these two met was ridiculous, Sanji almost chopped his finger off, Law had to sew the tip of his finger back on, and Sanji being the lover of women he was, had hearts coming out his eyes, and frankly in a way he reminded her of the person that preferred her to call him her older brother (even though she was old enough to be his daughter...)

"Daddy, Daddy, are we going to get twinkies again in our lunches?"

Sanji looked down at the two little girls, one who's blond, and looks almost like him just with grey eyes and a bit tanner-esue skin, and the other looked like Law just she was incredibly pale and blue-eyed. Needless to say that you could tell that these girls were theirs. "I don't know I'll have to think about it okay?"

"Okay!" These girls never got anything sweet, except for their school lunches, nor did Sanji know that Law was putting twinkies in the girls' lunches. Breakfast was ready and Sanji put the plates on the table and let the girls ate happily.

"Twinkies?" he whispered softly to Law as they were watching the two girls eating.

"Why not, they can't just eat awesome all the time, a little bit of a sweet thing in their lunch won't kill them."

"Law, those are not good for their digestion and stuff."

Law couldn't help but grin at the professional chef, "You're just saying that because you don't want your poor reputation to go to waste. Don't worry Sanji...I won't say anything to anyone about your twinkie hoarding..."

Sanji's eyes widened, he looked at his wife almost in a state of shock. "How did you know?"

"About your hoarding? It was completely by accident to tell you the truth, but I do know. I'm not going to let you Mr. Professional Chef, complain about what I've been giving the kids for a snack. You give them stuff that they probably wouldn't eat unless there was ranch dressing or peanut butter with them, I put a twinkie in there and I get crap for it. Time for me to quote you, lunches are meant to be enjoyed."

"You are a cruel woman."

"I'm a surgeon, I'm meant to be a little bit cruel..." she looked at Sanji as she put the twinkies in the bag. "Besides..." Law went up and whispered into Sanji's ear. "Keeping them in the bedroom, make me inclined to do things that aren't particularly safe for children ears."

Sanji blinked. "Attempt to come home early, and I'll see what I can do." he whispered.

"I should be saying that to you, all I do most days is sit in an office."

"You want me to stop by at lunch, I can make you something if you want."

"That sounds like an amazing plan, I'll call you and let you know if something comes up."

"I have to get to the Baratie, I'll take the girls to school, you get ready for work and I'll see you at lunch time."

"I'll see you later Sanji." she said as she went upstairs to take a shower and get ready. Sanji and the girls were gone, but when she went to the cupboard to get a twinkie, she noticed that two more of them were missing. Law smirked. "Crimany you're an idiot!" she said closing the cupboard and going for a cup of coffee instead.

"Hmm, guess I should head out then." she said to herself before a pair of suited arms slinked around her.

"Were you looking for these?" a familiar voice asked while dangling the twinkies in front of her face.

"Sanji?"

"I got the day off..."

"Hmmm?"

"I..." he kissed her ear, "got." her neck, "the," her collarbone, "day off.." he said kissing her lips finally.

"I see, well I didn-" she straightened her hat that she wore every day.

"You're on call..."

"Am I now?"

"Yep, I asked for a favor."

"You talked to my brother again didn't you?"

"Yep...and he said it was fine..."

"I'm going to get a phone call saying I'm working double tomorrow, you know that right?"

"Who cares? I want to put these twinkies here to good use."

"Kinky bastard."

"It was your idea Law." he said hauling her upstairs, twinkies in the other hand.

"Yeah I suppose it was." she said laughing as the door closed behind them.


End file.
